The present invention relates to novel antibiotic compounds designated as boxazomycin A and B, to pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof, to pharmaceutical compositions containing said compounds, to a process for the production of said compounds, and to a method for the treatment of infectious diseases caused by Gram-positive bacteria.
More particularly, the process for producing boxazomycin A and B relates to an aerobic fermentation process using a novel actinomycete strain No. G495-11 isolated from a soil sample collected in Taiwan. The morphological, cultural and physiological characteristics and the cellular chemical compositions described hereinafter indicate that strain No. G495-11 is classified as a species of the genus Pseudonocardia.